Simplesmente
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Quando se namora um Tsundere, você não pode se virar para ele do nada e "me dá um beijo?". Isso se tiver amor a sua vida... Para realmente conseguir o que deseja, você tem que simplesmente... -Yaoi-


**Sinopse:** Quando se namora um Tsundere, você não pode apenas se virar pra ele e "me dá um beijo?" Isso se tiver amor a sua vida... Para realmente conseguir o que deseja você tem que simplesmente...Yaoi.

Eu estava com vontade de fazer uma fic Moe, Fluffy, mas não OOC, e com um beijo daaaqueles...Isso já faz um tempo...E...Bem, ela saiu agora XD

Leiam e me digam o que acham o/

* * *

**-Simplesmente...-**

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra estavam reunidos na casa do inglês, sentados confortavelmente em seu sofá assistindo TV, enquanto a fria neve caia lá fora.

O estadunidense ignorava olimpicamente a televisão, e observava de canto de olho seu acompanhante...Arthur já havia levantado pelo menos três vezes do sofá aquela noite, em nome de seu cavalheirismo, para trazer cobertas para ao americano, que resmungava que o frio europeu era exagerado de mais...

Mas essa não era sua intenção!

Ora claro...Estava com frio, mas não queria necessariamente cobertas...

O nem tão jovem inglês observava entretido, qual for que seja a programação...

Usava um suéter preto bem justo de gola longa que lhe caiam muito bem...Umas simples calças largas marrons e um par de luvas também negras que fechava o conjunto. Estava realmente muito bonito...

Mas...

Bufou irritado, porém sem chamar a atenção do mais velho... Bonito, lindo, "moe"...Mas...Distante...Uma almofada de distancia pra ser exato! Todas as vezes que tinha falado que estava com frio, com o intuito de que o outro se aproximasse, falharam...Por acaso não sabia que uma ótima forma para esquentar alguém era com p calor do corpo?

Suspirou...

E conhecia seu inglês bem o suficiente para saber que se aproximar do nada e tentar lhe roubar um beijo, resultaria em apenas um forte soco em sua heróica cara...

Sim, namorar um Tsundere era uma missão difícil...Em que se arriscava a vida diariamente...

Mas...Para realmente conseguir o que deseja, você tem que simplesmente...

- Iggy~~

- Não me chame assim.

- But~~

- Me chamo Inglaterra, Reino Unido, ou Arthur se preferir - reclamou sem nem ao menos deixar de prestar atenção na TV!

- Mas eu gosto de te chamar de Iggy...~

- Mas eu não gosto que você faça isso.

-Uhmm~ ~ - Enquanto conversava o americano se aproximava lenta e perigosamente de sua "presa" - Mas combina com você~

- Não seja ridículo, esse apelido tosco não lembra nada em mim.

- Heee, mas eu não o acho tosco! Nem idiota, nem nado do gênero, para mim ele é, very, very beautiful...Como você~

- What?

Quando enfim se virou, o americano já estava perigosamente perto demais.

- Qu-quando você? ...

- So beautiful as you~ - Manteve ainda uma distancia, de mais ou menos dois palmos, o segredo era intimidar, mas não pressionar... Exigia toda uma técnica. Assim o inglês afastava um pouco seu rosto surpreso, mais não o golpeava - So beautiful as your eyes~

De forma lenta ergueu sua mão, de forma que o inglês pudesse a ver bem, como se fosse um suspeito mostrando que não havia nada ameaçante nele para uma autoridade...Era como domar uma fera selvagem...De forma que pudesse ver que suas intenções não eram, ainda, nada impuras, pousou sua palma sobre a face de seu amado acariciando-a gentilmente, docemente...

- So beautiful as all about you - Diminuir a voz lentamente, acariciar com o maximo de carinho possível, e o mais importante! Focar bem nos seus olhos.

Pode apreciar como aqueles brilhantes olhos ingleses se fechavam lentamente como resposta as caricias em sua face, como seu ombro caia tranquilo, e sua respiração se suavizava.

Por mais vulnerável que parecerá neste momento, devia se controlar, mostrar confiança a seu Tsundere, um toque mais "ousado" seria igual um belo hematoma e uma noite no sofá.

- I love you England...I love you so much - Encosta sua testa na de seu amante, sob o som da agora totalmente ignorada TV.

- Me too...

Era o sinal verde que esperava, e assim ousou enfim juntar seus lábios, em um cálido selinho, enquanto envolvia seus braços sutilmente em sua cintura, nada muito ousado. Ainda.

Os braços que se envolveram em seu pescoço era o sinal que necessitava para seguir adiante, fechando seus próprios olhos e se deixando levar, mas toda a atenção e cuidado era preciso para com um Tsundere...Então, mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior, em uma incitação e pedido para algo mais, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam de modo gentil as costas de seu amor.

E era ai que toda sua paciência com o Inglês, todo o risco que sua vida passava todos os dias por estar ao lado dele, mostravam a que vieram.

Os lábios do britânicos se abriram, permitindo a passagem americana, que entrou devagar, como em uma dança, analisando cada canto daquela cavidade que degustava a chá, podia sentir a língua o contraria acariciando seus próprios lábios. Trouxe o europeu para mais perto de si, e sentiu o agarre em seu pescoço aumentar, sem ser sufocante, o beijo se tornava mais intenso, mais fogoso, como uma Valsa se transformando em um sensual e romântico Tango.

Como amava aquele inglês, seus ataques de histeria, seu palavreada tão salgado, sua personalidade tão intensa, seu corpo tão delgado, seus cabelos sempre tão rebeldes, como se não houvesse largado a vida de arruaceiro que ele sabia que tinha tido, e seus olhos, aqueles olhos... Nunca na vida virá algo brilhar como eles.

Seus pulmões estavam começando a exigir ar, mas ambos pareciam ignorar tal pedido, se beijando de forma ainda mais intensa, numa batalha de supremacia, que deva vez Estados Unidos perecia que iria ganhar, mais sem deixar opaco o Ex-Império, sua língua se movia rápida e intensa, como se aqueles lábios lhe fossem escapar a qualquer instante...Um beijo faminto, seus rostos viravam de um lado a outro, em outras posições, de forma ágil, quase desesperada, como se quisessem devorar um ao outro, as mãos no corpo do contrario agora empurravam fortemente seus corpos, exigindo a maior aproximação possível...No entanto, vindo dos mesmos corpos que exigiam aproximação máxima, veio o pedido urgente de ar, fazendo os dos inevitavelmente se separarem...

Inglaterra descansou sua cabeça sobre o corpo de Estados Unidos, agora tão próximo, respirando acelerado, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma cansativa maratona, já o americano descansava sob a nuca do outro, igualmente exausto.

- I...Love..You Alfred - Soltou entre respirações esgotadas o britânico, voltando a fechar os olhos, se recostando melhor no largo peito de sua ex-colonia, recebendo um cálido abraço em troca.

Havia conseguido o que queria. Poder beijar aquele inglês, e estar bem agarradinho a ele, pegou sem desfazer o agarre com um pouco de dificuldade os cobertos que levava, e que tinham caído durante a aproximação, e envolveu ambos com ele.

Os dois se arrumaram, de forma que pudessem se manter juntos, e voltar a ver a televisão, embora...Ambos sabiam que só um quarto de sua atenção estava realmente nela... O resto era dedicado em caricias, e palavras de afeto entre si...

Sim...Por que Alfred também sabia o que era preciso para conseguir algo de um Tsundere como seu inglês. Era algo que resumia e exemplificava todas as suas ações...Era..

...Simplesmente...

** ...Amor**

**

* * *

**Eu, como uma Tsundere aprovo esta mensagem u.u/

Bem...Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler, como eu gostei de escrever ^^~  
Fechado os olhos e se deixado levar~

Agora tenho que pensar em uma fic de outro casal, tenho escrito muito UsUk ultimamente~

O que posso fazer? XD Os amo tanto juntos ~3

Merece algum Review? =x


End file.
